Hinata's Valentine
by Nakashima1992
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Ino is throwing a party. The catch? Everyone has to bring a letter written for their crush. What happens when you add teenage hormones into the mix? LEMON NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, slightly dabble of many inbetween.


_Hinata's Valentine_

**_A/N: The rookies are 17 now._**

Hinata is at Ino's house with Sakura and Tenten on the day before Valentine's Day.

"Okay!" Ino says excitedly. "I'm throwing a Valentine's Day party tomorrow! All of you are invited! I need you each to invite the boys on your teams to come. All of us are going to write Secret Admirer notes to our crushes and bring them to the party to be handed out anonymously. The boys are expected to take part in this as well. What do you think, girls?"

"I-I-I'll do it…" Hinata says softly.

"I will, too! I hope I get a letter from Neji!" Tenten says enthusiastically.

"Alright! Maybe this year Sasuke will accept me!" Sakura says, her eyes sparkling.

"He's gonna be mine Billboard Brow!" Ino says angrily.

They glare at each other for a minute and then Sakura leaves. Tenten and Hinata say goodbye and follow Sakura's lead.

Tenten and Hinata are walking together to the Hyuga compound when Tenten remembers, "That's right!" She says. "Temari's team is here on an assignment. I'm sure they can afford an hour or so for a party! I'm going to invite them too!" Hinata just nods and let's them into the Hyuga Mansion.

~The next day~

It is one o' clock when Hinata gets to Ino's house for the party. When she arrives, Sakura and Tenten are already there talking to Ino animatedly. Everyone is excited for the big day.

Within a few minutes, the Sand Siblings, Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji arrive, handing Ino at least one letter each. She puts them in a bag to be gone through once everyone is there.

Choji quickly goes over to the desert table, full of pink and red cupcakes, cookies in the shape of hearts, Sweethearts candies, and potato chips. "Save some snacks for the others, Choji!" Ino shouts when she notices him engulfing anything he can reach.

By one-thirty everyone is at the party and chatting happily with friends. Noticing that everyone is now present, Ino announces, "Everyone, it's time to read the letters! I'll hand them out to the recipient listed, no hints given. Who's ready?"

Everyone cheers and sits around Ino in a bit of an odd circle. "Okay!" Ino says reaching into her bag of letters, "First one goes to… Neji!" Ino hands him the note and says, "Everyone is going to read their notes allowed for us!"

Neji blushes and takes the note from Ino. "Do I have to?" Ino nods and Neji's face gets redder. "It says…" He starts, opening it and then reading it. "…Dear Neji, I love you! I have a major crush on you and have for a while now. If you can figure out who I am, will you be my Valentine?"

Neji blushes more and looks around the room for people's reactions. All the girls in the room have looks on that shout "Aww!" except Tenten who is blushing bright red and looking at the ground. He decides to go sit down next to her and figure things out from her reaction. When he does, she looks at him and her face turns an even deeper shade of red. 'She's the one who wrote the note, there's no doubt about it. She's the one I wrote mine to. I'll wait until she reads mine to say anything…' He thinks, wanting to really "woo" her.

"Next up is…" Ino says reaching into her goody-bag of notes and pulling one out, "…Sakura!" She hands the letter to her best friend, and archrival, with a look of contempt.

Sakura takes the letter and reads it, "Dear Sakura, Your beauty is like that of a blooming lotus. You are the most beautiful kunoichi I have ever met. Will you be my Valentine? Love, Ro- Your Secret Admirer." Sakura looks at a very excited Rock Lee and sighs. She sits down and Ino reaches into her mystery bag of letters.

"Next is… me?" She says pulling out a letter and scanning it for a name. "Well, then, I guess I better read it. It says 'Dear Ino, you are beautiful like a ripe apple ready to be picked. Will you be my Valentine?" She sighs looking over at Choji gorging himself on snacks, knowing it's him from the food analogy. She reaches into the bag again and says, "Next one is for… Shy little Hinata!"

Hinata blushes and takes the letter. "Umm… D-dear H-Hinata…" She begins nervously, "You are s-shy, quiet, and weird…" She starts to get sad thinking this is just a prank, "…but you are also… cute. I l-like people l-like you. You're v-very nice. W-will you be m-my V-valentine?" She finishes very surprised and looks at the party goers. She notices Neji and Tenten holding hands and Naruto wearing his usual, broad smile, other than that everyone is just curious. She sits down blushing and Ino reaches for another note.

"Next up… Tenten!" She says pulling a note out of her bag. Tenten takes the card unwillingly and reads it.

"Dear Tenten, You are a beautiful and free spirit. You are very skilled with your weapons and have a… sexy way… of battling… Will you be my Valentine?" Tenten blushes and looks over at Neji who is trying to hide his tomato-red face. She blushes even more and sits back down next to him. "I would love to, Neji." She says looking at him. He looks at her and then leans in and kisses her. She kisses him back and their lips start to move together in harmony.

"Awwwwwwww!" Ino and Sakura say, completely ruining the moment. Tenten and Neji pull apart and look away and at the ground, pinkies entangled between them.

"Well, next is… Choji!" She says blushing as she realizes exactly which Valentine she just pulled out.

Choji happily takes the card and reads it. "Dear Choji, I love your chubbiness. You are a great ninja and a wonderful friend. Will you be my Valentine?" He looks around confused and then shrugs and goes back to the bowl of chips he stole from the snack table. Ino sighs and pulls another letter.

"This one's to Temari!" She says, handing it to her Sand Village friend.

"Alright, let's see…" Temari says reading it happily. "Dear Temari, I knew you would be in the area so I decided to tell you this while I had the chance. Geez this is so troublesome…" All eyes go to Shikamaru, seeing how blatantly obvious he made it in the note that it was he who had written it. "I like you and have since you helped us try and retrieve Sasuke years back. Will you be my Valentine?" Temari smiles at Shikamaru. "You made it way too obvious it was from you, Hun." Shikamaru just shrugs and goes back to staring up at the ceiling.

Temari walks over to him and stares at him for a minute. Then, she kneels down and gives him a kiss on the cheek. His eyes go wide and he stares at her for a minute before saying, "Wait… So you- you do want to be my Valentine?" She nods smiling at him. He smiles back and then leans in and kisses her. She kisses him back putting her hand behind his head so he can't escape. He wraps his arms around her waist and their lips start to move together.

"Before they stripping each other, let's see who's next!" Ino says grabbing for another letter. "Sasuke, this one's for you!"

Sasuke takes the card, looks at it, reading it over quickly to himself, and hands it back to Ino. "No." is all he says.

The notes continue until there's only 1 left. By now, Naruto's thinking, "Why did I bother coming. None of the girls like me. Maybe I should just go home…" As he turns to leave, Ino says,

"And the last one is… Naruto!" Naruto freezes where he stands slowly turns around and says,

"Wait… Me?" Ino nods and he takes the letter and starts reading it, bewildered. "Dear Naruto, I've admired you since we were in the Academy. I admire your strength, your courage, and your perseverance. Even when the odds are against you, you always try and usually win. I think you will make a great Hokage one day. Will you be my Valentine? You don't have to if you don't want to…" He just stares at the card for a minute and then looks around the room. All the girls are looking at each other, as if asking, "Was it you?" except Hinata who is blushing and twiddling her thumbs. Naruto's heart speeds up and he thinks, "She likes me? I thought that since she hardly ever talked to me she hated me. That I had somehow without realizing it offended her or something. She likes me…"

Just then, Ino breaks in saying, "Well, now that that's done it's time for some music let's dance!"

"Pretty Baby" by Vanessa Carlton starts playing on Ino's boom box. Naruto walks over to Hinata, rubbing the back of his head. "So…" He says trying to start a conversation, "…do you know who wrote you're note, Hinata?"

Hinata shakes her head and says, "I'm surprised I even got one…"

"I was, too." Naruto says. "I'm really glad I got one. And you know what? I'm pretty sure I know who wrote it. Luckily for me it's the same person I wrote mine to."

"Oh…" Hinata says, thinking he figured it was Sakura.

"I wanted to thank you, Hinata-chan." He says. "That note meant a lot to me. I like you, too. Will you be my Valentine?"

Hinata's face turns a deep shade of red as she thinks, "He likes me…? Is this really happening? I must be dreaming… Naruto can't possibly like _me_…"

"Oh… I guess the note was a tease after all…" Naruto says, hanging his head.

As he goes to turn and walk away, he feels someone grab his sleeve. He turns around to see Hinata holding his sleeve tightly and looking at the ground with the reddest face he's ever seen.

"What is it, Hinata?" He says with a distant tone in his voice.

"I-I-I d-do l-l-like you…" She says, nervously. "That note was from me… and it's was all true… That's what… I really do think… of you… I want… to be your Valentine…"

Naruto's expression lightens and his eyes light up. "Are you serious?" He says, getting excited.

Hinata nods, still looking at the ground. Naruto puts one hand under her chin and lifts it up so she is looking at him at eye level. "I really like you, Hinata-chan. Will you be my Valentine?" He says staring into her eyes.

"Yes, I will…" Hinata says as the song "Kiss the Girl" by Ashley Tisdale comes on over Ino's stereo. For a moment, they both just stare into each other's eyes as the song plays.

"There you see her, sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her, and you don't know why but you're dying to try you wanna kiss the girl. Yes, you want her. Look at her you know you do. It's possible she wants you, too. There is one way to ask her. It don't take a word, not a single word, go on and kiss the girl."

Then, Naruto leans in and kisses her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him. Hinata's eyes go wide in shock, not expecting what just happened. She slowly closes her eyes and kisses him back. Their lips move together in perfect sync and Hinata wraps her arms around his neck, pulling herself even closer to him. Naruto licks her lower lip and her eyes go wide again. She opens her mouth slightly and his tongue enters. His tongue explores her mouth for a minute before her heart slows enough for her tongue to join his. Their tongues play together and Naruto slowly and gently, lowers her onto the floor. Hinata just goes along with it, loving all that has happened so far.

Naruto's hands travel up her shirt and start massaging her breasts. She lets out soft moans, enjoying this new feeling. Hinata reaches down and starts rubbing his manhood through his pants. She can feel him getting harder and harder in her hand.

Suddenly, Inoichi Yamanaka comes in and shouts, "All right, kids, party's over! Break it up! There will be no premarital sex in my house!"

Everybody, already frozen in their last position of what they were doing, look at each other and take off, hand-in-hand with their partners, out of the house and to one of the pairs house; Ino with Choji, Shikamaru with Temari, Sakura with Lee, Neji with Tenten, and Naruto still with Hinata, a bulge in his pants.

Naruto and Hinata go to his house and immediately head to the bedroom, locking the door. Hinata sits on the bed and Naruto sits next to her. "I love you, Naruto-kun." Hinata says, staring into his bright blue eyes.

"I love you, too, Hinata-chan." Naruto replies, leaning in and kissing her. She kisses him back and their lips begin to move together. Naruto gently lays Hinata back on the bed and gets on top of her. His hands go up her shirt again, massaging them and causing her to let out soft moans. She reaches down and undoes his pants. She slips her hand into his boxers and starts rubbing his already hardened manhood.

Naruto removes Hinata's shirt and bra hurriedly and starts sucking on her breasts. He, then, takes her pants and panties off as well, leaving her completely naked underneath him. Hinata, moaning softly, strips Naruto of his pants, then his boxers, and then his jacket and shirt.

Naruto , then, positions himself at her entrance. "Do you want to…?" He asks, worried.

Hinata blushes and says, "I'm… I… Do you… D-do you have… any c-condoms? I-I d-don't want to get p-pregnant…"

"Oh yeah," Naruto says, reaching into the drawer of his nightstand and pulling out a tiny plastic package. He opens it and puts on the rubber. He positions himself at her entrance again and says, concerned, "Are you ready?"

Hinata nods and bites her lip, preparing herself for the pain of losing her virginity. Naruto thrusts in hard and fast. Hinata can't handle staying quiet. She screams, trying to lessen the pain. Naruto just freezes, too afraid of hurting her again to move. "I'm sorry!" He says. "I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"It's okay, Naruto-kun. It's supposed to happen, just give me a minute." Hinata says trying to calm him.

After a minute it doesn't hurt as much and Hinata pushes herself onto him slightly, telling him to go. He gets it and immediately starts thrusting into her, harder and harder, faster and faster, deeper and deeper, again and again, their moans getting louder and louder and merging together to become like one. They reach the highest point of pleasure and scream each other's names as they climax together.

They both collapse onto the bed in exhaustion. Naruto pulls out and cuddles up with Hinata. "I love you, Hinata-chan." He says sleepily.

Hinata blushes and cuddles up with Naruto, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest. "I love you, too, Naruto-kun. Thank you for loving me and making me yours." She says, falling asleep with him.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review and check out my other fanfics if you liked this one!**_


End file.
